


熏鱼｜Kiss Road

by loveisreaching



Category: HooWoo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisreaching/pseuds/loveisreaching
Kudos: 1





	熏鱼｜Kiss Road

“什么病？”  
“相思病。”  
“这里疼吗？”  
“下面疼。”  
“疼痛持续多久了？”  
“第一次见到你开始。”  
“这位病人，如果你不配合就请你出去。”  
“我跟你说过吗，金医生，你比我见过的所有妞都要美。”  
“你不说我也知道。”  
“那你知道，你在我身子下面浪叫是什么样子的吗？”

李昇勋必须得说，这是他活到现在最丢脸的一刻。床上的女人还在浪叫，他却不知道该如何继续进行。肿大的性器抵在女人的阴道口，睾丸却开始微微发热，蔓延到阴茎的体部，痛得怎么也插不进去。那个骚女人却是根本没察觉到李昇勋的异常，浪叫愈发尖锐，叉着快要变成一字的大腿等待总裁的腥风血雨。胸部是她的利器，用手挤得红出了指印，留得一丝努力的乳汁，等待他的大驾光临。  
“操～”太丢人了，插不进去真的太丢人了。李昇勋甩开女人的手在她的豪乳拍了一掌，绵软抖动的频率像是狂风过境的大海掀起的阵阵巨浪。  
“操你妈，你的奶怎么这么大，老子一只手都握不住……”李昇勋假意在阴道口顶弄两下，骂骂咧咧地让她滚。  
奶是舒服的奶，只是自己现在的处境无意享受罢了。

他带上口罩，来到一家男性私人诊所。  
不是一家很大的诊所，干净、整洁，如果只是路过甚至会觉得是一家专为成功人士提供的下午茶场所。  
“李先生是吗？”护士看了看记录单上的名字，温柔地叫他。  
即使是这样温柔的声音，李昇勋也已开始头皮发麻，他缓了缓下体疼痛带来的无力感，挺直了腰板走进去。  
“把裤子脱了。”李昇勋才打开门，那位医生头都没有抬就下达这样的命令。  
“啊？”李昇勋是反应都反应不过来，忍着痛转身把门给关上，“全脱了？全……医生着有点快吧……”  
“快什么？又不是跟你做爱还要前戏湿润……”  
这句话着实把留恋鸡场的李昇勋给惊到了，一下子坐到床上，慌慌张张拿起眼睛想细细看看这位语出惊人的医生长什么样。  
竟然是这样的长相！  
白嫩出水的皮肤，玲珑水汪的法眼，高挺的鼻梁还有精致微卷的唇瓣，这大概就是人间没有的天使长相吧。  
李昇勋嘴拙，用“天使长相”来形容已是不易。  
他看的迷瞪了眼，口水都快要流出来了。  
“怎么还不脱？要我来帮你？”铭牌上写着“金秦禹”三个字的医生皱了皱眉说道。  
李昇勋赶忙擦了擦口水，虽是红着脸，却也利落地脱掉了下身的障碍。  
在金秦禹的指示下躺在就医的小床，无奈弯曲得双腿让自己像极了等待被操的鸡。  
金秦禹戴上金丝眼镜，消毒过手之后又戴上医用手套，走到李昇勋面前走进他的睾丸。  
两手轻轻捏住阴茎拉到水汪汪的大眼睛前放大在转移到红肿的睾丸。  
“有几个女人？”  
“哈？”被陌生男人这般玩弄自己的命根，李昇勋想杀死自己的心都有。  
“有几个女人？一周做爱几次？一次多久？”金秦禹只是冷静地陈述这样的疑问句。  
“我……我……”  
“我是医生，所有的问题都基于治病且一切保密，你大可放心。”  
“没有女人，只做鸡，一周无数次，一次很持久。”  
“做爱的时候会寒颤吗？”  
“最近两次有。”  
“睾丸炎。”金秦禹在病历本上飞快地记录症状以及应该配的药物，换了一副手套，拿过调配好的药在他的性器上涂抹。  
“金医生，是金医生吧……金秦禹，这名字真好听……”李昇勋难受极了，又无意瞟到医生的铭牌，叫唤了他，“金医生，你这样让我很难受……”  
可不是，这样酥酥麻麻的触摸早已让李昇勋的宝贝家伙涨得鼓鼓的。  
“最近一个月不要开荤，保持干净和干燥，尿完尿要及时清洗以免细菌感染。”简单交代完，金秦禹就把单子递给他，“穿上裤子，出门左拐缴费领药，按照说明书按时涂，一个月后到我这里来复查，提前联系我预约，祝您早日恢复。”说完这一连串，金秦禹摘下眼睛，整理了一下东西，就会自己的办公椅等待下一位病人。  
“有人说过你很美吗？”李昇勋自然是没完整那一串话，看着他，不自觉地说出。  
“我是男的。”  
“我不介意你是男的，金医生。”李昇勋穿上裤子，逮着机会油嘴滑舌了一番就跑了出去。  
就是这样一次见面，李昇勋对女人再无兴趣，养鸡主的名号也逐渐在江湖上消失。

一个月后的再见面，好了很多的李昇勋已然把握主动权，一进去便像老朋友似的跳坐到金秦禹的办公桌上跟他“say hi.”  
“把裤子脱了。”金秦禹依旧只有这句话。  
一连串的惯常操作很快结束，李昇勋却不肯走。  
“金医生的家在哪里呢？  
“我想去金医生家里做客  
“应该很多人说过金医生好看吧  
“我也该这么说呢  
“或许金医生是gay吗？  
“我都在想象金医生在我身下和我做爱的情景了。  
“金医生……金医生……”李昇勋跟在金秦禹后面喋喋不休。  
终于，金秦禹随便撕下一张白纸，飞快写下一排字贴到他的胸口。  
李昇勋拿起纸条一看，害，这不就是李昇勋他本人的大豪宅嘛！  
“金医生可真有意思，那我们不见不散，明天下午五点。”李昇勋哼着歌走了出去。  
黄昏渐染，漾来晚风的沉醉。  
门铃声准时在五点响起，穿着丝绸睡袍的李昇勋拖鞋都没套上就去开门。  
果然是金秦禹。  
穿着领子低到胸口的白色衬衫，与透亮的肌肤相称，烘托出一块绝对领域，细长的脖子被一根黑色的绸制颈带缠绕，禁欲又危险。  
“金医生奶子也不小呦～”李昇勋吹了声轻蔑的口哨，没有什么嘘寒问暖，就把他一把扔到床上。三除五下却是解开了自己的衣物，一丝不挂的在金秦禹的上面。  
金秦禹倒是不手软，快准狠握住李昇勋的阴茎放到嘴里轻咬。难为李昇勋一个月没开荤，没多久就射在金秦禹嘴里。  
金秦禹送来李昇勋的可爱宝贝，回趟到他的身下，李昇勋早就准备好的桃子放在手中，在离金秦禹两米高的高度，捏出桃汁，浇灌他微张的嘴。酸酸涩涩的甜让金秦禹奋力捕捉，清脆的吞吐声也是加速了两人之间的火苗。  
裤子被褪去，金秦禹却又阻止李昇勋毫无前戏的进入。  
“不接吻吗？”说着便拿起自己小一寸的绵软和他的对接，仔仔细细的将头部的小口相对，互相喷射逐渐涨大的欲望，淋淋饮水。  
“金医生还挺会玩的～”  
“不止这些啰～”金秦禹假模假样的娇喘连连，抢过李昇勋手里糜烂的桃子往自己乳房对着的白衬衫出挤，湿得透了就把桃子一扔，食指放在嘴的浅出，对李昇勋说：“来吧，手感不爱女人的差，够你亲的。”  
那李昇勋自然是不会放过，舔干了敞开的乳沟流下的桃汁后，一把撕掉白色衬衫，“嚯，蕾丝胸罩，有b吧，哈哈哈！”李昇勋看到蕾丝营造的洞网哪里把持得住，抵着舌尖，透过小小的洞够到甘甜的樱桃开始遣卷。金秦禹适时发出女人柔软的浪叫，用力挺动腰腹，去够李昇勋的性物。  
李昇勋摸索到他淫湿的穴口，开始伸进手指扩张，内壁柔软地包裹让他一下子沦陷，没有扩张充分便抽出手指急急地把阴茎送入，用力抽动直至深处，一下让囊袋受到穴口的猛烈撞击发出肉搏的声音。  
“啊……你还挺强。”金秦禹被一下的冲击撞的抽痛，眼前一片黑暗，还没缓过神来，又要迎接李昇勋新一番的冲撞。  
李昇勋一只手臀住金秦禹的臀，另一只手掰开他的大腿，更加用力地往里送，内壁淫水不断，稠密地包裹又送出，如此反复达到一个又一个巅峰。  
他把金秦禹翻过来背部朝他，直挺挺地后入，牛奶淋过他们交合的地方，升华码速超标准开往禁地。床快要承受不住了吧，像金秦禹这样精瘦的人都被李昇勋过猛的动作震颤地背部肌肉横飞。  
金秦禹潮红的脸太过醉人，嘴里含含糊糊地云雨之词又连续不断。李昇勋射了不知道几次之后抽出宝贝儿子，切出舌头在臀封间留恋，在娇俏的蜜桃臀上了下一个又一个李昇勋专属印记。  
大概是过了好久，夜深的很。  
金秦禹跨坐到李昇勋身上开始新一轮的探索。  
身上的蕾丝胸罩要以破烂不堪，黏粘腻腻的口水、桃汁、乳液混杂，红肿欲滴的间隙又被一口吞入。  
“金医生风骚起来，z罩鸡都甘拜下风！以后经常来吧！”李昇勋说着，彻底撕碎蕾丝内衣最狗血的尊严，在密密麻麻不留缝隙的吻痕里继续加薪。


End file.
